


Meeting Souls

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, First Meetings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soulmates first meet it’s usually memorable.  Experiences may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [The Words on Your Skin.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7087570) Not necessary to read it, but you miss Luz, Toye, and Bill’s first meetings if you don’t. I didn’t have any real plot in mind, but I wanted to show the others’ first meetings (or first admittance of being soulmates). If you don’t like a particular couple you can skip forward to the next section without missing anything.

They got to Toccoa before the rest of the men.  As officers they were supposed to be held to a higher standard with more extensive training.  Therefore they were working on- mostly- classroom lecture for the week leading up to when the rest of the men would arrive.

It was Sobel, ironically enough, that introduced them.  When Sobel walked away, Dick reached out his hand.  As Nix took it, he met Dick’s bright eyes and blurted out, “Wow you’re handsome.”  Dick blushed as red as his hair, looking down and biting his lip.

Realizing what he said, Nix quickly tried to backpedal and fix the mess he made but Dick shook his head.  “I’m glad you think so,” was his reply and Nix froze.

Those words, they were written on his arm.  For years he’d stared at the perfectly looping cursive wondering what it was he could possibly say to his soulmate for them to think that.  It appeared as though he just found out.

Nix wet his lips, reaching out for Dick’s arm where he could see the lick of black script peeking out from his sleeve.  He looked at Dick for permission, already falling in love with the open and sweet smile he was given.  When Dick nodded, Nix pushed the sleeve up.   _Wow you’re handsome_ stared up at him and Nix choked back a sob of emotion.

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Dick’s neck and pulling him into a crushing embrace.  Dick gave a little grunt of surprise but didn’t try to push him away.  In fact, Dick pulled him closer.

“I’m glad to finally meet you Lewis,” Dick spoke in his ear.

Nix tucked his nose against the crook of Dick’s neck.  “I can’t believe you’re here.”

He felt Dick’s smile against his cheek.  “That makes two of us.”

Nix only clutched the back of Dick’s shirt, refusing to let go.  He wasn’t sure if Dick was just humoring him or if he was of the same inclination because Dick rubbed his back, holding a bit tighter himself.

“What are we going to do?” Nix asked suddenly, pulling away to look at Dick as mild panic took over him.

“Do about what?”

“If they find out we’re soulmates they’ll split us up won’t they?”  Dick opened his mouth but Nix barreled on.  “We just won’t tell anyone.  Nobody has to know.  We’ll just act like we have no idea.  Then they can’t separate us, right?  Right.”  Nix nodded, decided on the matter.

“Relax,” Dick encouraged, taking Nix’s hand and threading their fingers together.  “We need to let Colonel Sink know.  It wouldn’t be right otherwise.”  He put his finger to Nix’s lips with his other hand so that he couldn’t interrupt.  “I’m sure he’ll be reasonable about it.  As long as we don’t do anything that interferes with our duties, I imagine it will be fine that we stay in the same Company.”

Nix felt himself relaxing.  Dick seemed so sure of it that it was hard not to believe him.  “Yeah,” Nix agreed softly.  “Yeah, okay.”  He gave Dick’s hand a squeeze, swallowing the lump in his throat.  “Just in case though…”

Tilting his head, Nix gave Dick a soft kiss.  Not that Dick protested, hand grabbing Nix’s collar as he tried to move away, pulling him back in for another.

* * *

Malarkey watched Bill head off with the two guys that had come over to the table- Luz and Toye had they said?  He looked over at Perconte, brow raised.  “What the hell just happened?”

Perconte’s lips twitched in amusement.  “Looks like Guarnere just found his soulmates.”

“Huh…”  Malarkey looked back at the door, breakfast forgotten.

They had heard the whole exchange between the trio and it hadn’t exactly been the best of first meetings.  Malarkey itched at the bandage around his own forearm absentmindedly.  If they could still turn out fine, then maybe he would be alright too.

Perconte continued jokingly, “Or they could be goin’ off to get laid.”

Malarkey scoffed, shoving Perconte’s shoulder.  “Bootcamp hasn’t even started yet.”

Someone turned around from the table behind them, sticking his head between Malarkey and Perconte.  “Y’know,” he mentioned to Malarkey, “everyone wants to make it with a redhead at least once.”

Malarkey saw red.  He whipped around, fist coming up to connect with the other man’s face.  “You’re an asshole!” he spat.  He left the man holding his jaw, leaving the mess hall fuming mad.

It wasn’t just the fact that the guy had said something so crude to him.  Malarkey scratched at the bandage again.  No, it was because those were the words written on his arm.  It was the words that had gotten him mocked, shamed, and belittled.  It had led to him covering the words that were supposed to bring him joy.

The man found him in the barracks later, receiving a glare for his trouble.  “I’m sorry,” he began.  Malarkey huffed, looking back to the book he was reading.  “I am, alright?  I get why I’ve walked around with this now.”  An arm came into view, the words _You’re an asshole_ standing out against lightly tanned skin.  “I deserved that.”

Malarkey sighed.  After a long minute to mull it over he snapped the book shut and set it aside.  “You’re an asshole,” he repeated, gazing back up to really get a look at his soulmate for the first time.

The guy looked embarrassed at least, and maybe a bit ashamed.  However he also seemed hopeful.  “I’m Muck.  Warren Muck.”  He offered his hand sideways.  “My buddies call me Skip.”

Malarkey looked at the hand for a moment before accepting.  “Don Malarkey.”

“Don,” Muck repeated, trying the name out for size.  He smiled down at him and Malarkey felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

Maybe it would work out after all.

* * *

“Can you help me out Doc?”  Roe hadn’t thought anything of the words, even when said from a replacement he didn’t know.

“Of course.”

The replacement in question turned out to be Babe- well, that’s what the other guys called him but Roe was pretty certain his name was Edward.  Babe’s stomach was killing him and he hadn’t been the first.  Roe suspected it was something with the food.  It was easy enough to give Babe some medicine for it and send him on his way with orders to drink a lot of water, knowing it would straighten itself out in a couple of days.

They didn’t talk all that much.  Then again, Roe didn’t talk to many people in general.  He had always prefered to sit at the fringes of a group, watching and listening.

Even so, when they got to Bastogne, Roe found himself seeking Babe out more and more.  Likewise, while he was keeping to himself, Babe always tried to include him, or at least bring him something warm to eat.  “Gotta take care of yourself too Gene,” he would say- a gentle scolding followed by a little smile, which was a rare thing those days in that wintery hell.

They were sitting in a foxhole side by side, Babe’s freshly wrapped hand resting in his lap.  “Gene,” he asked, “you met your soulmate yet?”

“No.  You?”

“No.”  Babe’s voice was a little forlorn and Roe looked over to find him frowning.  “You suppose everyone finds their soulmate eventually?”

“Can’ say.”  Roe _did_ know he didn’t like seeing Babe so sad.  He reached over without thought, his arm going around Babe’s shoulders.

Babe didn’t say anything at first, even pressed gratefully into the touch a little.  Finally he asked, “What’re your words?”  He must have felt Roe tense because Babe pulled his left arm from his jacket, pushing up his sleeve with a shaky hand.  “See?  I got stuck with this.”

On his arm were two simple words: _Of course._  Roe let out a breath through his nose, observing Babe as he got back into this coat quickly.  Roe could see how that would be frustrating.  “Of course,” Roe spoke aloud.  Then he froze again.

His brows dropped and he looked down to his right arm where his own words were.  Hadn’t Babe…?  And hadn’t he said…?  “Edward?”

“Back to the Edward,” Babe mumbled.  His little amused smile fell away when he saw the serious look on Roe’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

“Do you remember wha’ you said when we met?”  Babe tilted his head in obvious question.  Roe didn’t say anything, rather shrugging out of his own jacket and letting Babe see the words for himself.

Babe gasped, grabbing Roe’s arm instantly, fingers digging almost painfully into flesh.   _Can you help me out Doc?_

“Di’n’t give it much thought at the time.  People been askin’ for my help since we got ‘ere.”

“Of course,” Babe breathed.  He looked up to meet Roe’s eyes then.  “You said ‘of course.’”

It was a long moment that they stared at each other, sharing the same breath.  Then Babe surged forward, slamming their mouths together.

 _“You suppose everyone finds their soulmate eventually?”_ Roe smiled against Babe’s lips, knowing the answer just had to be ‘yes.’

* * *

It had taken them a long time to actually speak.  They had both known of each other, had seen each other, but Speirs had been Dog Company.  It wasn’t until he came flying into Foy to save their asses that they actually spoke.

“What’ve we got?” Speirs asked him, and had they not been in a firefight Lipton’s heart might have skipped a beat.  As it was, he gave his report without thought.

Watching Speirs run across that town and then _come back_ had made Lipton smile despite himself.  It wasn’t until later that he realized it was more than just the fact Speirs was the leader they needed.

It was Luz that pointed it out much later, passing over a smoke.  “So when you gonna talk to ‘im?”

Lipton lowered his brows.  “Who?”

“Speirs.”

“You mean about him taking over Easy?”

Luz rolled his eyes, huffing air from his nose.  “About this.”  He grabbed Lipton’s arm, giving it a shake.

It took Lipton a moment but then his eyes widened.  Had Speirs said his soul words?  He couldn’t remember.

Apparently Luz did- having been right next to them at the time- as he started to laugh.  “God it figures you meet your soulmate in the middle of a damn battle.”

“No, can’t be.”  Lipton was fairly certain that Speirs’ question to him there in Foy had been _“What’ve we got?”_ \- the same words on his arm.  “Maybe it’s just coincidence.  I remember him calling my name first anyway.”

“And you know the rules.  Names by themselves don’t count.”  Luz fluttered the hand holding his cigarette.  “Cosmic cheating or some shit.”

Lipton’s brows lowered together.  That was true.  Still…  “If I’d have said his words I think he would’ve said something.”

“He’s been kindda busy Lip.  What with taking over a new Company and dodging Kraut bullets and all that.”

Lipton couldn’t help the amused upturn of his lips.  “That was something,” he agreed softly.  When Luz didn’t reply he looked over to find the man smirking.  “What?”

“Just talk to him,” he answered assuredly.  Luz sobered then.  “Don’t let it pass you by.”

A heaviness settled on Lipton.  There he was discussing the possibility of having found his soulmate when others in Easy were mourning theirs.  Malarkey…   _God,_ he had no idea where to begin helping Malarkey.  Lipton didn’t think he could.  What he did know was that even with a guaranteed ticket home after the death of his soulmate, Malarkey would refuse to go anywhere.

Then there was Luz.  Lipton settled an arm over his best friend’s shoulders, something Toye always did.  He was thankful that Toye and Guarnere were both alive at least.  Neither of them would ever be quite the same, but they would live and Lipton would make sure Luz did too.  Hell, all of Easy would see to that.  They owed it to those two to bring their third home safe and sound.

“‘M sorry Luz,” he said all the same.

“Just talk to him,” Luz repeated somberly, “before you don’t have the chance.”

That talk came at the monastery.  Lipton didn’t think he imagined the tension between them as he officially welcomed Speirs to Easy, or the way his heart fluttered at the compliment Speirs paid him.

As the Captain started to walk away, Lipton reached out and snagged his wrist.  “Sir?”  Speirs looked down at Lipton’s hand and then back to his face in silent question.  “Can we talk?  Somewhere privately?”

Speirs nodded, leading him outside.  The cold wasn’t as biting as Bastogne but no one wanted to be outside after what they’d been through.  It assured they wouldn’t be bothered at least.

“I wanted to ask about your soul words sir,” Lipton said, getting to the point.

As hard as Speirs had been to read earlier, his whole face softened then.  “That’s a little personal, don’t you think Carwood?”

“Yes sir,” Lipton agreed automatically, not processing the fact Speirs had used his first name until after.  “It’s just that you said mine.  Back in Foy.”

Despite the cold, Speirs shrugged out of his coat, unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up his arm.   _Sir, most of the Company is spread out here._

Lipton let out a laugh of surprised delight.  Maybe he could have written his words off as being generic, but there was no arguing with that.  Speirs was smiling back at him, an honest to goodness smile that Lipton didn’t think anyone else in the 101st had seen.

Shaking his head, Lipton moved into his personal space, taking Speirs’ coat.  “You need to put your coat back on _sir_ , or you’ll get sick.”

Speirs shook his head.  “I have a name you know.”  He allowed Lipton to help with his coat and then promptly pulled Lipton into his arms.  “Besides, you can keep me warm.”

Lipton groaned.  “You are going to be so needy, aren’t you?”

There was amusement in Speirs’ voice as he replied, “Well I guess it’s a good thing I have you First Sergeant, isn’t it.”

Lipton couldn’t help but smile.  “Suppose so… Ron.”  Speirs gave him a little squeeze, nose falling into his hair as they just stood there, sharing each other’s warmth.

* * *

Webster showing back up pissed Liebgott off to no end.  Couldn’t the kid just have gone the hell home?  At least then Liebgott wouldn’t have to deal with looking at that pretty face anymore.

“Are you done being an asshole?” Web inquired after the meeting about the patrol.  Liebgott scoffed at him, walking away.

Once he heard the screaming across the river that night he immediately regretted it.  His stomach dropped out and his heart was in his throat.  Web was over there.

He had never felt so much relief when he saw Web walk through the door in the wee hours of the morning.  By then they had all known Jackson was the only casualty.  It didn’t stop the rush of calm washing over him at seeing Web tired and dirty but in one piece.

“You know, you’re in my bed,” Web mentioned.  His eyes gave away the fact he wasn’t fully there.

“Yeah,” Liebgott replied softly, “I know.”  He reached out, taking hold of Webster’s bicep and giving a tug.  Getting the hint, Web allowed himself to be helped up onto the top bunk.  “Just get some rest Webster.”

Web made a distressed sound, snuggling close into Liebgott’s arms.  After a couple minutes, Liebgott realized that Web was crying and held him tighter.  Web clutched at the front of Liebgott’s shirt in response.  “Why?” Web demanded.

Liebgott didn’t need to ask what he meant.  He swallowed, answering, “Cause I was stupid.”  Web snorted.  It made Liebgott’s lips twitch in a brief smile.   _“I’m sorry,”_ he continued in German.   _“I’m sorry.”_

_“You better be.”_

Liebgott reached up and took Web’s arm, already knowing the words written there.   _Hey Harvard!_  It was the first thing Liebgott had said to him.  On his own arm was the reply Web had given: _Do I know you?_

At first they hadn’t realized they matched.  Both had simply brushed off the encounter as coincidence, especially when the other hadn’t reacted.  In truth, they were common enough phrases, and it wasn’t as though either hadn’t heard them before.

It wasn’t until a chanced look at the other’s arms during bootcamp that they realized they were indeed soulmates.  Liebgott had outright refused to accept it, instead pushing Web away.  Now here they were, broken and lonely and needing each other more than words could say.

“Hey Harvard,” Liebgott whispered, his thumb rubbing at those words on Web’s arm underneath his sleeve.

Web managed a laugh, sniffling a little before replying, “Do I know you?”

Liebgott couldn’t help but smile, arm wrapping back around Web.  They had a second chance and Liebgott wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
